


Always Moving On

by icandrawamoth



Series: Falling Slowly [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre gets news no actor wants to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Moving On

Combeferre made himself smile as he walked out the stage door. Despite the news, it had been a good show, he knew he had done well, the whole cast had, and he owed it to the people who had come to see him to show a happy face. It was easier once he was out there; everyone was so happy to see him and get his autograph and take pictures. They complimented him and thanked him, and he humbly thanked them in return for coming and for their kind words, knowing he would miss them when this was gone.

Éponine’s show let out a little earlier than his, and she was waiting for him on the corner under a streetlight when he was finished. She frowned as she he approached and immediately asked, “What’s wrong, babe?”

He huffed a half laugh; he didn’t think he could summon an actual one if he tried. “Is it that obvious?”

They headed toward the nearest underground station together headed for home, and she wrapped an arm around him. “You can hide from your fans, but I’m your wife,” she said gently. “Tell me?”

Combeferre let his face fall. She was right; he’d never been good at concealing things from her. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his voice steady as he explained, “We got our closing notice today.”

“Oh, ‘Ferre! I’m so sorry.” She stopped walking and pulled him into her arms; he went willingly.

“We all knew it was likely,” he murmured against her hair. The show had been struggling to fill seats and recoup its expenses for some time. “But it’s different actually hearing it. Knowing that it’s all going to end, and everyone’s going to be going their separate ways.”

“I understand. It was hard enough when we left Wicked, and that wasn’t even closing. But you have to move on and do new things, and that’s not always our call. You took a risk joining a new show, but it was worth hit, right?”

Combeferre nodded, tearing himself away from her as they continued walking. “I’d never gotten to originate a character before, really make them my own, and it was one of the most rewarding acting experiences I’ve ever had. A year is respectable enough; I just wish it could’ve gone on longer. But not every new show can be a hit, I understand that. The odds of a revival being successful are always higher.”

Éponine turned to face him, stung. “Do you think less of me for joining one?”

“Of course not! _Rent_ is a wonderful show for you. When you play Mimi, it’s a role that comes right from your heart, and you do fantastically every time. It was only a general observation.”

“I feel bad in a way,” she murmured, “like my show is successful and is kicking yours out.”

“That’s not true. And even if it was, it’s not your fault. Not all shows can go on forever, that’s just a fact of life. I’ll miss this one, but it’s not like I’ll never see any of these castmates again, and I know I’ll find something else.”

“You will,” Éponine said, full of faith in him. She squeezed his hand. “And you can always hope for a revival in a few years,” she teased gently.

“Maybe. For now, at least I can spend a little more time with Amelia. While I’m dusting off my audition songs.”

“Excellent. Can’t wait to hear you wandering around the apartment every day singing everything from your book again.”

Combeferre snorted, glad to be feeling a little better now. “If you don’t like my singing, you never should have married me.”

“I never said I didn’t like your singing.” Éponine grinned, leaning in for a kiss as they descended into the station. “Just hope you’re ready to hear all my corrections and advice again.”

“I would never be able to do it without you.” He smiled, wrapping an arm around her as they stood and waited for the train.

“When do you close, then?” she asked gently, obviously not wanting to bring his mood down again.

“Three weeks from Sunday.” He sighed softly, trying to let it go. It wasn’t as if being sad about it was going to change anything.

Éponine wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. “Then I’ll have to come and see you as many times as I can before then.”

“I always love having you. And God knows I’ll need someone to pull me together on closing night.”

“I’ll be there for you, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> For wifey's headcanon: "Éponine in a show that's kicking Combeferre's show out of its run and why it's closing" It kind of fits, anyway.


End file.
